


Lust-Filled Fools

by ClockworkFlames



Series: No Entity AU [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Honestly This Is Just Self Indulgent Smut of an AU My Friend & I Have, I Never Write Smut So This Might Suck, Legion Still Exists & Frank Is Still The Leader, No Entity AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, They Fuckin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFlames/pseuds/ClockworkFlames
Summary: “You shouldn’t be here. I have a life, you know. If you wanted to show up so late, you should’ve at least texted me.”“You let me in though so clearly you don’t mind the fact that I’m here.”“There was a knife in my hand and I was fully intent on stabbing whoever was on the other side of that door. I was under the assumption that some smartass thought they could hurt my mother and I simply cause we live on the edge of town,” the ginger replied, walking towards Frank. Stopping in front of him, she crossed her arms before commenting, “If you came here expecting something, just say so. I’m not in the mood to play your games tonight.”His hand came up to cup the side of her face, his thumb running against her cheek. Leaning over slightly, his smile seemed to grow as he got into her personal space. Bringing up his other hand to run through her free-flowing hair, Frank stated, “Stop playing innocent, you already know why I’m here.”Meg paused at that, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. As much as she hated to admit it, he’s right.





	Lust-Filled Fools

Blue eyes were glued to the bright screen of the laptop, typing away on the keyboard as the ginger tried to focus on her homework. She’d just started taking college courses online this semester, though she really only had time for them late at night. With her two jobs taking up most of her time and the added duty of taking care of her mother, Meg hardly had any free time. The little free time she had was dedicated to late nights on her computer, struggling to make sure everything was finished and turned in on time.

Letting out a small groan, she stopped typing to rub at her eyes. The bright lights of the screen were starting to hurt, bringing on the dull throbbing that always came right before a major headache. With a sigh, Meg reached out and closed her laptop before standing up from her desk. It would do her well to get away from it all for a while. After all, it was a Friday. She had the weekend to finish it all up.

Taking a moment to stretch, the athlete readjusted the straps of her tank-top before running a hand through her hair. She was rather hungry, having forgot to eat dinner earlier tonight. Meg had been so focused on putting her mother to bed and making sure Janice took her medication that food had simply slipped her mind. Though it was too late to cook without risking burning something in her half-awake state, she could at least eat a bowl of cereal.

With that in mind, she headed out of her room. Her red hair tickled her arms as she walked, the slight chill of the air conditioner nipping at her bare legs. Grabbing the handrail of the stairs, Meg took them two at a time before taking a left into the kitchen. She flipped the lightswitch before heading right to the cabinet. Even the thought of eating some Fruity Pebbles was making her start to salivate. Damn, she really hadn’t realized just how hungry she was until now.

Grabbing the cereal box, Meg placed it on the counter before heading to the fridge. As she moved to grab the stainless steel handle, firm knocking echoed through the house. Freezing up, her head whipped around to stare at the front door. She hesitated for a moment, unsure if she was just hearing things. However, after ignoring it for a minute, the knocking came back louder than before.

Turning her attention back to the countertop, the ginger grabbed a knife from the butcher block that was always there. It was just a simple steak knife but it was as good as any weapon. The knocking came for a third time, though it sounded more like a fist slamming against the wooden door. Meg was quick to turn on her heel and head to the door, hoping that the person on the other side would stop before her mother woke up. Reaching up to unlock the door latch, she bit down on her bottom lip before undoing the lock as well. Her hand rested against the doorknob, hesitating as she tightened her grip on the steak knife. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and pointed the knife at whoever had decided to come so close to midnight.

Frank stood on the other side of the door, seemingly unfazed by the knife pointed at him. Dressed in his usual attire, his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jacket. Staring down at Meg, he looked her over before raising an eyebrow, “You gunna let me in or are you trying to hold me hostage with that knife?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Meg hissed, letting her hand fall to her side. Glaring up at him, she spat, “It’s midnight! Unless you’ve got a knife stuck in your back, there’s no reason for you to be here.”

God, she should’ve known that helping Susie out that one time would lead to this. Ever since she’d let her friend bring Frank in and had patched him up, he’d just kept coming back. Time and time again, he showed up on her doorstep like a stray cat with new wounds that needed to be fixed up. Though, half of them were so minor that Meg was sure he could’ve done it himself. It’d gotten ridiculous, getting to a point where it was starting to piss her off a little.

“There’s no knife in my back, Short Stack. Just came to see you,” he hummed, easily pushing past her and into her home. As if to mess with her, he tapped the top of her head and quipped, “You forgot to put on pants, by the way. Wasn’t sure if it slipped that mind of yours.”

Meg rolled her eyes, uncaring of the fact that Frank was seeing her in her underwear. Back in highschool, she’d had to get changed in front of her fellow track mates that it didn’t bother her now. She’d never gotten what made underwear so scandalous. In her eyes, it was the same as a bathing suit - the only difference was the material it was made out of.

Letting out a sigh, she closed the door before locking it. Reaching up to grab the top latch, the ginger was surprised to suddenly feel a firm chest pressed against her back. He was like a radiator, giving off so much heat that it chased away the cold previously chilling her skin. Frank easily reached over her, closing the top latch for her. However, he didn’t step back right away. Instead his hand came down to rest on her right shoulder, slowly sliding down her arm before gently grabbing her wrist. He leaned closer to her, practically pinning her against the door as his lips came to whisper against the cusp of her ear, “You should put that knife back. Wouldn’t want to harm anyone on accident.”

A shiver ran down her spine, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip. Before she can comment, he released her wrist and took a step back. Almost instantly, Meg pushed past him and headed back into the kitchen. She doesn’t need to look behind her shoulder to know he was close behind, watching her put the steak knife back.

“You shouldn’t be here. I have a life, you know. If you wanted to show up so late, you should’ve at least texted me,” she sighed, the box of cereal forgotten as she turned her attention to Frank. He was standing near the entrance of the kitchen, blocking the exit so that she couldn’t leave. The smile on his face never left as he spoke, “You let me in though so clearly you don’t mind the fact that I’m here.”

“There was a knife in my hand and I was fully intent on stabbing whoever was on the other side of that door. I was under the assumption that some smartass thought they could hurt my mother and I simply cause we live on the edge of town,” the ginger replied, walking towards Frank. Stopping in front of him, she crossed her arms before commenting, “If you came here expecting something, just say so. I’m not in the mood to play your games tonight.”

His hand came up to cup the side of her face, his thumb running against her cheek. Leaning over slightly, his smile seemed to grow as he got into her personal space. Bringing up his other hand to run through her free-flowing hair, Frank stated, “Stop playing innocent, you already know why I’m here.”

Meg paused at that, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. As much as she hated to admit it, he’s right. The moment he was at her door, the athlete had already known just what he’d come for. It’d been foolish to pretend she hadn’t, especially with how easily Frank had read her. She took a moment to contemplate it, basking in his touch for the time being. 

Her eyes snapped open to meet his brown ones, hand coming up to grab the one he had placed against her cheek. Without a word, she slowly led the way despite the fact that he’d been here countless times. Moving quietly up the stairs, they tiptoed past her mother’s room before entering her own bedroom. Pushing Frank in front of her, Meg turned around and locked the door just in case.

She didn’t even have the chance to turn around before hands were on her waist. Frank was quick to spin her around and pull her in, slamming his lips to her own in a rough kiss. Her arms came up to wrap around him, hugging him tight as she kept walking forward. For every step she took forward, Frank took one back until his legs hit the bed. He sat down, pulling the brunette closer only for her to straddle his lap.

Her hands are quick to find the zipper of his leather jacket, quickly unzipping it before shoving the heavy material down his arms. He compiled without needing to hear a word, removing his hands from her waist long enough for Meg to get his jacket off and toss it to the floor. As soon as his hoodie was off, Frank was pulling off Meg’s tank-top to reveal the simple sports bra underneath. He’d barely broken the kiss long enough to pull the flimsy fabric and bra over her head before his lips were on her’s again. Before he even has a chance to touch her skin, her hands were tugging at the hem of his gray hoodie. Pulling away from the kiss, brown eyes meet blue as he grinned, “Stripping me down so soon? You’ve barely given me any time to kiss you.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled, starting to pull the hoodie upwards. Frank gently knocked her hands away before pulling off his hoodie to reveal his chest. Her hands were already touching him before he could drop the clothing, fingertips trailing over scars from past injuries - some that Meg had patched up herself. For a moment, she was simply entranced by them. Sure, Meg had seen them countless times when helping him out yet it always felt different when she saw them like this. 

Hands came up to cup her face, pulling her eyes away from his chest as he kissed her again. His fingers tangled up in her hair, nipping at her bottom lip. It wasn’t long before their tongues were exploring one another’s mouths, lost in the heat of one another. Her hands stayed against his chest, palms taking in the warmth of his flesh. The kisses were fervorous as their hands touched any exposed skin they could find, simply unable to get enough of one another.

Soon enough, Frank broke the kiss before tugging Meg by the hair. He was only forceful enough to make sure that she tilted her head back like he wanted, never getting to a point where it hurt her scalp. The athlete didn’t question it, feeling as if she were safe in his presence. Chapped lips touched the cusp of her ear, trailing down her jawline and onto her exposed neck. His lips are hot on her skin, sending shivers down Meg’s spine as he stopped at her collarbone. Without warning, he bit down harshly to leave a mark.

A gasp left her lips, her hands coming up to cup the back of his head. She held Frank close, keeping him in place as he continued to nip and suck at the area. Closing her eyes, the ginger bit down on her bottom lip to hold back any loud noises. Even so, a few soft whimpers left her.

“Enjoying yourself, Sweetheart?” he teased, lips brushing against the newly-formed hickey. She kept quiet, already aware that Frank knew the answer without her having to say a word. Sometimes, it felt as if he could read her like an open book and she hated it. A laugh left him at her lack of reply, as if he knew just what she was thinking.

During times like these, Meg found herself wondering just how she’d let things get this far. They weren't dating or anything yet the make out sessions had become a small norm in their friendship. Call it friends with benefits, Meg didn't really mind. She'd been accustomed to one night stands for so long that this was sort of a treat. After all, this was technically a step up, right?

Meg was snapped away from her thoughts as she felt his calloused hands slide down her back and slip under the elastic of her underwear, his hands cupped her ass. She released Frank from her grip and forced him to meet her eyes, confusion clear within her blue orbs. Searching his eyes for a moment, she asked, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

It didn’t bother her, not really. She was just thrown off a bit since Frank usually kept to kissing and touching yet he’d never put his hands beneath her underwear. For a moment, he stopped his actions and simply stayed there with her in his arms. He didn’t seem nervous persay, perhaps it was worry. After a moment, he spoke up, “Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?”

“No no, I’m alright,” the ginger reassured him, “Just… confused, I guess. You always sort of kept away from sex when it came to me, so I thought…”

She hesitated for a moment, letting her sentence die off. If Meg was to be completely honest with herself, she’d constantly thought that Frank avoided having sex with her for so long because she was ‘used goods’. At least, she’d heard people call her that before. It’d never been a thing that bothered her before, easily pushing the idea aside and going about her life. When it came to him though, the athlete found herself hoping he didn’t see her that way.

“You thought what?” Frank questioned, raising an eyebrow. It was silent for a moment as she avoided his eyes, focusing on anything else. Taking a deep breath, the ginger shrugged, “I assumed you saw me as used goods or whatever. You know how it is… Lots of people see a girl who has a lot of sex as a whore so…”

His hands were quick to move away from her butt, forcing her to look at him once again. The anger in his eyes was clear, yet it wasn’t directed at her. Frank’s voice was low, venom seeping into every syllable, “Who said that to you? I’ll fucking kill them.”

Those words caused her heart to race, a surprised by how upset he seemed for her. Sure, the ginger knew he’d never actually kill someone, but it was the thought that counted. Shaking her head, Meg flashed him a small smile before resting her forehead against his, “It doesn’t matter. As long as you don’t see me that way, I don’t care.”

It took him some time to calm down, his hands sliding away from her face to wrap Meg up in his arms. Pulling her flush against him, Frank buried his nose against her hair and breathed in her scent. She wasn’t sure just how long they stayed there, his grip on her firm as he tried to cool his anger. However, after what felt like an eternity, his voice brushed against her ear, “I could never think of you that way, Mei. Let me prove it to you.”

Frank loosened his hold on her, moving to press a soft kiss to her lips. It was a quick one, though Meg followed after his lips for a moment when he pulled away. She stared at him, thinking over his words. Prove it to her? How could be possibly do that? After some contemplation, the ginger gave a small nod, “Okay.”

The moment she said yes, it was as if a switch had been flipped. The sensual kissing was gone, replaced with an almost animalistic need to taste every part of her. Frank pulled her off of his lap and tossed her onto her bed. Her back hit the mattress, though she wasn’t even given a moment to breath before his lips were against her inner thigh. He littered Meg's thighs with attention, slowly kissing and nipping his way upward. His breath was hot against her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

Meg bit down on her bottom lip as Frank's hands came up to grab at her underwear. Without being asked, she lifted her waist up slightly so he could pull them away easily. He didn't even bother removing them completely, shoving them to her ankles. She ended up kicking them off completely, not wanting to deal with the fabric irritating her skin.

Frank smiled down at her, the glint in his eyes almost predatory before he grabbed her legs and pulled them up to rest on his shoulders. For a moment, Meg felt her heart racing with anticipation. She'd had tons of sex, yet none of her previous partners had ever given her a look like that. Damn, she hoped she was in for a great round tonight.

Then she remembered that stupid tongue-stud he always had. Sure, she'd grown used to it during their make-out sessions but this... Meg really doubted that piece of metal wouldn't ruin anything now. It'd taken her awhile just to stop freaking out every time her tongue would find it while they kissed.

Before she can suggest that he take it out, Frank leaned down to bury his head between her thighs. Using the flat of his tongue, he gave a slow lick up her labia and over her clit. The moment his tongue-stud touched Meg's clit, pleasure shot through her. Biting down on her bottom lip to hold back a moan, her thighs clenched slightly around his head.

Holy hell, she had not expected that stud to feel so good. It'd brought a little more pressure onto her clit, rolling over it with a slightly-cooler temperature than his actual tongue. Meg almost felt bad for doubting Frank just cause of that stud.

At least it wasn't going to ruin this for her.

He kept going, licking away as if he were trying to memorize her taste. A moan left her lips as her hands came down to cup the back of his head. With this position, she couldn’t move as well as she wished she could. Even so, the praise and whines continued to fall from her lips.

At some point, he looked to meet her eyes. A smirk seemed to dance across his features as he hummed, “Enjoying yourself? You sure look you might lose it any moment. Thought you’d last longer than that.”

“God, just shut up and fuck me already,” the ginger snapped, her hands moving to to cup his face. Meg pulled him in for a kiss, uncaring as she tasted herself on his tongue. He crawled over her, tangling his hands up in her hair as the kiss deepened. Pulling away soon after, he used his hand to guide himself to her. For a moment, Frank took his time to rub his dick between her fold just so that it’d be slick with her fluids. He didn’t want to hurt her, never her.

“You ready? We’re good?” he asked, lining himself up. She nodded her head, speaking up to reassure him, “I’m on the pill. Hold on though, there are condoms in the bedside table.”

Meg was gentle as she pushed him away, sitting up for a moment to shuffle over to the side of her bed. Opening up the drawer on her side table, the ginger grabbed a condom out of the cardboard box before turning her attention back to Frank, “Better safe than sorry, yeah? Condom or no sex, that’s how I roll. I mean, unless you plan on marrying me.”

It was clearly a joke when she brought up marriage, yet Frank didn’t find himself hating the idea. He kept himself silent though, deciding it was way too soon to be thinking of something like that. Perhaps it was just the hormones speaking anyway. They technically weren’t even dating, even if he had been trying to get that to happen for quite some time.

She took his lack of protest as an okay, opening the condom before slipping it onto Frank’s cock for him. Once that was done, the ginger grinned before moving to straddle his lap. Her hand came down to line him up with her vagina before she slowly sunk down onto his dick. A groan left Frank as he moved to bury his face against her shoulder for a moment, “Damn… Sneaky minx.”

He thought she might’ve laughed at that but Frank wasn’t too sure. All the times he’d had sex, Frank was used to being the one in control. It was odd for Meg to be on top and, while he’d give her her moment, there was no way he’d let it stay that way.

Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders, a moan leaving her before she started to rock her hips. She was slow and gentle at first, simply taking the time to get used to the feeling of him filling her up. Frank’s hands trailed down her body, stopping to rest on her hips. Bringing her lips to meet his once more, Meg pushed herself as close to Frank as she could.

Frank pushed the ginger onto her back, nearly pulling out completely before slamming himself back in. A cry left her lips as her nails dug into his back, leaving scratches down his back. He continued the brutal pace, trailing kisses down from her lips down to her shoulder. With his face hidden against the crook of her neck, it wasn’t long before Frank bit down.

He had the urge to mark her, to leave a trail of hickies and bruises so that everyone knew that she was his. Skin smacked against skin as the brutal pace continued, fingernails drawing blood and teeth leaving marks. It was a mess of limbs and sweat, a chase to get the other to come undone first.

One of his hands trailed down to run over her clit, running slow circles over the little bundle of nerves. It was a stark difference from the pounding force of his cock inside her and it was clearly driving the athlete wild. Her nails were shredding his back, small drops of blood spilling from the cuts they’d left behind. His lips came down to tease one of her nipples, licking and sucking. A few times, he’d ran the peaked flesh gently between his teeth.

Meg was so close, balancing right on the edge of her orgasm. She could feel just how close she was, yet it felt as if Frank was purposefully keeping her away from it. Her hands moved away from his back, coming to cup his face and force it up to meet her own. Her lips slammed against his, a bruising kiss before she slowly traced her lips up to the cusp of his ear. Nibbling on the flesh for a moment, the ginger was practically begging, “I’m so close, Frank. Oh god, just let me finish. Please please please.”

That seemed to please him well enough, the finger against her clit moving faster. He applied a bit more pressure, enough to get her where she wanted to be. Meg’s orgasm hit her hard, like an explosion of fireworks. She cried out his name as she came undone, uncaring if her mother somehow ended up waking. The walls of her pussy quivered around his cock, as if trying to pull him in further than he already was. Seeing this mess of a girl writhing below him and feeling her clench down on him was enough to push Frank over the edge, his orgasm hitting him soon after her own. 

They took a moment to relax, slowly coming down from their high. It was a few minutes before Frank pulled away from Meg, rolling over to lay beside her. He took the time to slide off the condom, tying a knot at the end before tossing it into the trash can beneath her bedside table. 

Meg slowly turned to face him, curling up with her head resting against his chest. Her mind was racing, hair a mess of knotted red as she simply basked in her afterglow. Despite it all though, the athlete didn’t seem entirely relaxed. The ginger seemed a little nervous, nibbling on her bottom lip before finally asking, “Are… I mean… Would you stay tonight?”

It took him a minute to process that, to realize Meg was asking if he would be sleeping there with her tonight. He’d known about her history of one night stands, it was something that she didn’t bother trying to hide. However, the man had never even considered just what that truly entailed. How many times had she been left alone right after? To curl up and sleep alone instead of beside someone else? She thought he was going to walk out on her just like everyone else.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Mei,” he hummed, his arms coming down to wrap around her. Closing his eyes, Frank simply took a moment to bask in her warmth, “Like I said, I don’t do one night stands. You’ll be dealing with me for quite a while after this.”

That thought pleased Meg more than she’d like to admit. Squirming upward to rest her head under his chin, she mumbled, “We should probably take a shower… And check your back. I’m pretty sure I shredded your skin, sorry.”

“It’s fine. You left your mark, I left mine. We’ll deal with it later. For now, I just want to sleep,” Frank yawned, pulling Meg closer to his body. It was as if he was making sure there was no chance of her leaving while he slept. Not that she would leave. After all, it was her house. Letting her eyes slip shut, she nodded her head before mumbling, “Night.”


End file.
